


Ask Her Out

by GothamsGirl



Series: Harley and Ivy oneshots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Harley, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsGirl/pseuds/GothamsGirl
Summary: "It's just she doesn't really look…"
"Lesbian?" Selina finishes the sentence.
"Yes, she's totally straight."
"This is why you never get dates, your gaydar is so broken its pitiful."





	

The woman across the room bends over, reaches for her laptop charger. Her scarlet red hair falls like curtains around her face, long legs tanned and toned. The sweater she wears is dark forest green, paired with black skinny jeans.

"Earth to Harley." Selina snaps her fingers in front of the blonde's face, sipping her own latte as her friend finally breaks out of the dazed expression to look at her, "What's got you distracted?"

"Behind you." Harley explains but follows up with "Don't look!" quickly when her company turns to see what the fuss is about. Nervously she bites her lip, chews the painted red thing before telling Selina, "She's beautiful."

"Go ask her out then." The dark haired girl says, picks the chocolate chips out of Harley's muffin unapologeticly, "Or are you still hung up and Mister Domestic Violence?"

"No!" Harley's pale cheeks get red at the accusation, she shifts uncomfortably in the uncomfortable coffee house chair, "It's just she doesn't really look…"

"Lesbian?" Selina finishes the sentence.

"Yes, she's totally straight."

"This is why you never get dates, your gaydar is so broken its pitiful."

"That's not true!" Tucking her bangs back, Harley reasons, "She doesn't look like she's gay at all."

"What does gay look like?" Selina teases, stirs in more sugar into her drink. The iphone at her side lights up with a notification that goes ignored for now, but not without showing off the kitten lockscreen.

"Like..." Harley gestures to Selina, her hair cut short in a black mohawk, wearing black flannel and a nose pirecing, "You. You look gay as fuck."

"But you don't, and you still eat pussy."

"Vulgar." Harley points out, eyes turning to the mother and two year old sitting within hearing range, "But I totally look gay. I have tattoos, a piercing," She taps the silver ring that sits on her bottom lip, "Besides, I'm not even full gay I'm like, seventy percent gay."

"That's why when Bruce asked you out last week you said no," Selina smirks and continues, "Face it Harley, you're a total lesbian now."

"No comment," The blonde states.

"Just go ask her it isn't the 17th century. Its not like she'll stone you for it."

"B-but she's just so pretty, and I'm awkward. And ugly. And loud. And clumsy-" Harley lists, tucking herself tighter into her brown leather bomber jacket lined with (fake) fur.

"As much as I love a good self-roasting session, you aren't horrible. I thought we got through this whole Joe Ruined My Self Confidence thing." Selina grabs a napkin and produces a pen, writing Harley's number down in black ink, "Go give it to her."

"And what if she says no?" Harley mumbles, grips the napkin in her shaky hand.

"Then we go get wasted at a gay bar tonight. No biggie."

..

"Hi." Harley greets, standing next to the woman as she looks up from her Macbook to see who's speaking to her. The woman's eyes are green like the first leaves that arrive in spring and Harley gulps before saying, "I just wanted to ask you… Um, what kind of drink is that?"

Harley points to the cup topped with whipped cream and hot fudge drizzle.

"Just a coffee." She answers, the redhead looking at the stranger's pink and blue dyed hair before saying, "Its on the board. And on the window."

"Oh, well I just," Harley blushes a deep scarlet, knows the little heart tattooed on her cheek is probably engulfed in red. Her suspicions are confirmed when she looks over to see Selina giggling at the situation.

"Would you like to maybe go out some time?" Harley spits it all out in out long breath, scans the other woman's face for a reaction as she holds out her number on the crinkled napkin.

It takes a moment but she takes it from her and says, "Sure, how about dinner this Saturday?"

Harley's heart does cartwheels of joy when her fingers brush the other woman's, "Sounds great. I'm Harley by the way."

"Pamela, " She introduces herself too, "I'll be looking forward to it, Harley."

"Me too. Ok. Bye. Have a good day. Ok bye." Harley awkwardly slides away to meet Selina at the coffee house doors, already ready to get back to their shared apartment.

"She said yes!" Harley whispers loudly.

"I knew she would, she came in here wearing a _vagatarian_ shirt the other day."

"You bitch," Harley knocks Selina's arm with her own before sighing, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's hilarious watching you try to find other lesbians. What can I say? Its like a blind dog looking for a mate."

"Fuck you." Harley calls out as a goodbye, splitting up with her to mount her bike parked in the side of the road.

"Love you too, clown."


End file.
